


The stage is set!

by angeleyes1980



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeleyes1980/pseuds/angeleyes1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure i had a dream and this is what came of that dream, i may make it a chaptered fic if you all like it and think that i should...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stage is set!

Authors note: I don't own Glee I am just playing around with them a little bit. I am not sure what this is, a one shot or maybe something more but i had this dream and this is it. REVIEW and let me know what you think!

He looks across the stage and under the hot stage lights and even over the loud music coming from the speakers all around him all he could think of was the way Sam's skin looked all soaked with sweat and how those lips turned into a smirk when he caught Blaine looking at him with love and lust in his eyes.

They have been bros' for a long time, and lover's for only a few short weeks, but no one knows that part about them. They wanted to enjoy their time alone together before the outside world was let in to put their two cents in. They were not ashamed of what they were and they really didn't care what anyone said about them being together but at the same time they really hoped there friends and family would support them in this. It took them so long to figure out that there playful nature and budding friendship was so much more than that.

Sam had let down Brittney easy, turns out she had forgotten they were together at all anyway. Sam didn't really know how to take that at first, had he been that bad of a boyfriend that his girlfriend didn't even remember him in a romantic way anymore or was it just Brittney being Brittney. He settled for Brittney being Brittney and embraced his new life with Blaine, the one person in this world that he can run to with any problems that he may have. The one person that actually likes his horrid impressions, and doesn't make fun of his lips. Someone that likes all the geeky shit that he loves so much.

So there they are staring at each other and Blaine starts to walk across the stage to the man that he loves, to the man that carry's his heart. Sam starts walking towards Blaine at the same time, both of them not really sure what the hell they were about to do. Both not sure if they want to just keep walking past each other or grab the other one and kiss them like there is no tomorrow. Neither one knew what they were going to do till they got to each other, and wrapped their arms around the other one and then their lips met, their lips met in a kiss to end all kisses.

Their fellow Gleeks all standing around them some with their mouths hanging open like their world was just turned upside down, Brittney with a smile on her face, like it was something she had already saw coming, and Tina with a sad slash happy look on her face. It wasn't that long ago that she was in love with Blaine, but even though that moment has moved on he is still her best friend and she knows how much he has been in love with old trouty mouth and she is happy for the pair but scared for them just as much. The kiss ends and they both look at there friends all standing around them looking, not sure what any of them are going to say to this, not sure if they are going to have any friends left after this, and holding on to each other like there was no body else in the world.

One by one there friends surprised them, Artie just wheeled over and hugged the two, Marley and Jake both walked over and smiled, then assured the two that nothing would changed, they still loved them both no matter what. Unique "wade" Adams was next and she laid the love on her friends, and strutted away, then Britney walks over to her dolphin and her ex half dolphin and smiles, I knew we were never together Sam, you were always Blaines, you always will be. Finally Tina hugs her best friend and congratulates him, then she hugs Sam and informs him if he so much as gives Blaine a paper cut she will kick his ass all over the place.

They stand there now, alone, just the two of them and they are overjoyed. Their friends all except them, well the ones that they have told thus far, they still needed to let Santana, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes know but that could wait, cause right now they took one step into the future, one step into the unknown and nothing else mattered. To Sam the only thing he want's is Blaine happy and content, and Blaine want's the same thing for Sam.

"I love you Sammy." Blaine says with a shy smile.

"I love you too B." Sam replied gently as he kisses his lover one last time before they walk off the stage.


End file.
